dragon_ball_azfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 - Mysterious New Threats at the World Martial Arts Tournament
Chapter 2 - The Z-Fighters Reunion! The World Martial Arts Tournament!! Goku and Uub promised the Z-Fighters to reunited at Kame House once they have completed their training. Today is that day! Every Z-Fighter and friend meet today! Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Uub, Videl, and Pan are the first to arrive. Hey everyone! We're here! Why, hello! Good seeing you all! Yamcha, Puar, Master Roshi, Turtle, Launch, Krillin, Android 18, Marron, and a strange small boy stand inside of Kame House. Hi everybody! I haven't seen all of you in a long time! Yamcha! Puar! Master Roshi and Turtle! Launch! Krillin! 18! Marron! Ummm.. Who are you? You haven't heard? 18 and I had another child! Congrats! What's your name? Kaiyon, miss. Well, aren't you polite? So, Krillin, are you training him? Yep! Dad's training him! Didn't you hear he opened up New Turtle School? Really? Wow! Congratulations Krillin! How's it going? It's going pretty well. 18 and I are planning on moving out of Kame House soon. Ha ha, no offense Roshi. Erm.. Yeah, it's getting pretty dull around here. Master Roshi is a little bit annoying. A little bit? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Then suddenly Vegeta, Bulma, and Bulla land on the beach outside. Hello everyone! How are you all doing? Great! And you! The same as always, Kakarot. No need to ask. Vegeta! I haven't seen you in forever! Hmph. The crowd begins to talk and eat appetizers while the rest of the Z-Fighters come rolling in. Hey guys! Long time no see! Yeah! How's everything going? Great! Come on in. The fighters discuss the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament. Everyone is going to compete, except Goten and Trunks, who are on New Namek. On a remote planet in the North Galaxy, Dr. Raichi plots his attack on Earth. Hahahaha! Prince Vegeta will be killed! I just need distractions! First the Saiyans, then Earth! The Saiyan Hunters will destroy all! The Attack Pods launch from the hangar quickly and loudly. 3 of the 6 pods are sent to Earth. Dr. Raichi is the infamous Tuffle Scientist who created Hatchiyack and the Destron Gas. However, even after death, he is determined to eradicate the remaining Saiyans. Dr. Raichi escaped Hell, almost being killed by Pikkon in the process. The evil scientist created 7 more Saiyan Hunters, all with one goal: Eradicate the Saiyans. The evil Saiyan Hunters are on their way to Earth! Will the Z-Fighters be able to stop them? Goku! I need you to come to the Other World, now! I have important news! Why can't you just tell me now? Because, you need to see it. Please come. Fine, but it better be good! Everyone! I have to leave! I'll be back in a little while! Bye now! And with that, Goku put those two fingers to his forehead, and vanished. NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!! He was only here for 5 minutes, at the most! Goku has departed from Earth once again, with little explanation! Who knows what Pikkon needs Goku for? Who are the mysterious Saiyan Hunters? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball AZ!!